


Galaxy Nine

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Strangers, The gentle blooming of love, Unexplained Magic AU, mentions SouRin and ReiGisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had told him this was where he had went for the potion, and normally Makoto would have been skeptical but he had seen it in work, not just once either. Rin had found his soulmate, has had Nagisa after following the red head’s advice. Makoto watched their happiness from the side lines, and he couldn’t help but long for something like that for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So... I felt this really large need to write MakoHaru, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it. The name Galaxy Nine is nothing imporant, but if you're curious, it's based off me hehe. I love galaxy things and nine is my lucky number, and I was unable to really think of a good name, so this was what I decided on. I also tried something new with my writing, and hope it is an improvement. Anyway....

The alley was dark and Makoto hesitated to take the steps inside it. Rin had told him this was where he had went for the potion, and normally Makoto would have been skeptical but he had seen it in work, not just once either. Rin had found his soul mate, as had Nagisa after following the red head’s advice. Makoto watched their happiness from the side lines, and he couldn’t help but long for something like that for himself. With this thought in his head, he took a deep breath and ventured into the alley. He forced himself not to notice the large rat that scurried away from him, in favor of looking for the door. Rin had explained that the door was hard to find, easily missed if you weren’t paying attention, and Makoto saw what he meant as his eyes passed over the dark door that blended into the shadow. The large man paused as he stared at the rusted knob. Was this really what he needed, some potion that had some chance of finding his perfect match. He could do it himself, with time, that he was sure of, but as the image of Nagisa’s loving looks at Rei and Rin’s playful jokes that always ended with an adoring smile aimed at Sousuke, Makoto’s heart longed for such a thing. He took a deep breath and gripped the knob and only hesitated for a moment longer before releasing the inhale and turned the knob.  


Makoto wasn’t sure what he expected from the shop, maybe jars of dead animals and a strange scent, but he was pleased to find it was rather nice, more like a little house instead of a magic shop. Makoto slipped his shoes off and ventured farther inside, jumping a bit when there was a thump to his side, and he turned to see a small black cat that had been standing on a shelf and Makoto couldn’t help but bend down and call for the feline. The little cat moved towards him and he ran his large hand down its back and it started to purr with ease. As he pet the cat his eyes took in the simple walls and the small table that sat in the middle of the room. There were some shelves on the walls, different jars decorating them, the contents different colors. One in particular gained Makoto’s attention, the colors reminding the large man of a galaxy. He had seen it twice before, and his heart picked up as he forced himself to look away.  


“Saba?” A voice called from the back, and Makoto looked as the door slid open and a man stood there, who Makoto assumed owned this place. The cat moved away from Makoto’s friendly touch in an instant, moving towards its owner. Makoto stood, blush creeping into his cheeks.  


“I’m sorry.” Makoto said, feeling his embarrassment growing as his gaze darted around the shop. “I was told about this place from a friend. I didn’t touch anything… Well I pet the cat.” Makoto stammered, feeling much like a child who was caught doing something his parents had told him not too.  


The owner’s gaze was on him, he could feel it as if it was a touch and Makoto dared to meet his eyes. If his heart hadn’t already been racing, it would have started as he saw the most beautiful shade of blue in irises of almond eyes, clear magic reflecting there. He forced himself to take in more of the man’s appeance, only to be more fascinated by the almost ethereal being before him. His skin was slightly sun kissed, yet still pale, firm and supple as well, and Makoto would guess they were close to the same age. His hair was dark, though he wasn’t sure if it was black or deep blue, as the light hinted it could be more as it brushed carelessly across his forehead. He was shorter than Makoto himself, a smaller frame as well, but he didn’t look fragile either.  


They both seemed startled when the cat at the owner’s feet meowed and Makoto then noticed the plate the man held, and the pink of fish that rested upon it. The owner bent down, his slender hand brushing the black fur, the place Makoto’s hand had been moments before and Makoto felt a shiver pass down his spine, and maybe imagined those eyes becoming lighter for a brief moment. The air between them was thick suddenly and Makoto felt the need to fill the void. He shifted, wondering how to start.  


“You’re here for galaxy nine, correct?” the owner asked, his eyes moving back to meet Makoto’s green ones. Makoto opened his mouth to answer, though he realized he didn’t have an answer. “The potion I sold your friends.” The owner went deeper, and Makoto hesitated but a moment more before nodding.  


“Oh… Um… Yes.” Makoto wondered when his throat became so dry as he spoke, but then smiled. “Did you make it yourself?” He felt stupid after asking as those blue eyes just stared at him. Maybe he was too friendly, maybe the shop owner didn’t like him, Makoto felt an itch spread across his arms and resisted the urge to rub them.  


“It was a family recipe.” The owner answered as he stood, wasting no more time in moving towards the shelf and grabbed the jar Makoto had stared at moments ago.  


Was it moments? It seemed longer now, as if Makoto had been with this stranger for more than mere minutes. But the thought vanished as a smaller vile was pressed into his hand and he felt he warmth of the owner’s fingers not only against his palm, but also around the back of his hand. He was so close, Makoto was sure he could smell the soft scent of salt water on his skin. Their eyes were locked and even though Makoto was larger than the owner, the feeling of being smaller washed over him. The contents of the potion paled in the mystery of those blue eyes.  


“Can you afford it?” The words hung between them, and Makoto had to blink rapidly to clear his mind to realize what the owner was asking.  


“I’m sure I can… What does it cost?” Makoto asked after clearing his throat. A small sweet smile ghost over the shop owner’s face and the distance between them became less and less as the smaller man moved up and Makoto’s eyes closed as he was sure they would kiss.  


“I want your name.” The man whispered, warm breath brushing carelessly over Makoto’s earlobe and neck, causing him to shiver shamelessly. Makoto swallowed thickly before pulling back, making the space between them appear once more. He did notice the frown that formed on full lips and Makoto realized he was disappointed that he hadn’t been kissed by them.  


“Tachibana… Tachibana Makoto.” He managed to say as he looked away from the owner to the small vile. His heart was racing still, and his skin felt almost feverish now. The shop owner nodded, then stepped back.  


“Then, Tachibana Makoto, I wish you well.” And he turned, making his way back to the back room of the shop. Makoto stood there dumb founded for a moment before fleeing he shop, his skin still burning.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I posted both parts tonight, but it was as short story so... (Frets nervously) I hope you like it.

It had been two weeks, and still the vile rested on Makoto’s desk, unopened. It wasn’t that Makoto didn’t want to drink it, because he did, it was just every time he touched the glass and look into the swirl of purple, blue, and pink with sparkling “stars” in the mix, his heart would race and the imagine of blue eyes laced with magic flashed into his mind and he’d set it back down. Maybe he wasn’t meant to use magic to find his perfect match, maybe there really was no such thing and this was just a placebo of sorts. But the magic in the owners eyes was real, and the feeling of magic in this vile that was once more in Makoto’s hand was real, and if that was real, why was he scared?  


With a heavy sigh, Makoto flopped down on his bed, vile still in hand. He thought of the warmth that he had felt from the shop owner when he had leaned close, and his flesh tingled as his heart speed up. He hadn’t been able to get the man’s name, and he had asked Rin and Nagisa if they had, but sadly they hadn’t. Both men were rather impressed to find the cost of the potion was only his name, while they had paid a good sum for such a drink. Makoto sighed as the image of those eyes fluttered into his mind again and he pressed the vile into his chest and closed his eyes. He wanted to see them again, he realized, and his heart fluttered at the thought. But on what grounds could he venture back to the shop? Could he go back solely to get the man’s name, to talk to him? His thumb worked over the flawless glass as he thought. He had paid his name for this, would it be fair to ask for the owners name in return?  


Makoto sat up then, feeling a strange resolve wash over him. He grabbed is jacket and keys before heading out of his apartment, locking the door tight behind him. It was starting to get late, and for a moment Makoto debated waiting one more day, but the moment past and his feet moved on their own. His body and soul seemed to dub that there was no more time to be idle. The closer he came to the little shop in the alley, they faster his heart and feet went, and even when his feet halted outside the almost hidden door, his heart still remained rapid in his chest. His hand tightened on the little vile as he gained the last bit of resolve and reached out to open the door.  


The shop was quiet like before, still inviting, and Makoto felt a strange comfort in entering much like he had two weeks before. He didn’t see the owner or the cat, and wondered if maybe he had come too late. He debated leaving for a moment, but as he ran his thumb over the little vile, he found resolve and squared his shoulders.  


“Hello? Is anyone here?” he called, raising his voice to be heard from the back. He didn’t hear anything at first, and almost felt discouraged once more, but then the door opened a bit and the cat was at his ankles looking up at him with expectant yellow eyes. Makoto chuckled at the little creature and bent down to pet him. “Hello there.” He cooed to the cat, scratching under his chin. “Is your owner home?”  


The cat purred, eyes closing in bliss, but at mention of the word owner its owner, one ear twitch and it pulled away from Makoto and moved back to the door and nudged it open. Makoto stood, not knowing what to do with himself as he waited. He was about to leave once more when the door opened again, much wider than the last time, and the owner stepped out holding the cat. Their eyes met and Makoto forgot to breathe as he got lost in those blue eyes. It was almost terrifying how easily it happened, but he didn’t want it to stop either.  


“Tachibana-kun.” Makoto felt a shiver move up his spine at the call, and he remembered to breathe as he sucked in a bit of air to calm himself. He didn’t want to look away, but Makoto couldn’t think while staring into those eyes. Almost shaking he held his hand out, his eyes moving to the little vile.  


“I…I want a refund.” He said, blush creeping to his cheeks with such a bold statement and his gaze moving back up to meet the shop keeper’s. The man’s eyes widened a bit, a look of surprise on his features, and Makoto wondered if he was the first to ever request such a thing. “I didn’t open it.” Makoto blurted suddenly. “But I don’t think I need it anymore…. So… If I could….” The embarrassment was too much all at once and his voice faltered.  


“I can’t return your name.” The shop keeper said, breaking eye contact to set the cat on the ground. When he stood straight again, he moved a bit closer to Makoto’s out stretched hand.  


“That is true.” Makoto said, nodding. “But… You could give me yours?” And he smiled, hoping that it would help owner understand. Once more the blue eyed man looked shocked, then looked to the side and Makoto saw a faint tint of pink appear on his cheeks. It filled him with a bit of hope. “After all… I haven’t been able to drink it because someone has always popped into my head whenever I touch this.” Makoto pressed, the hope filling him with a bit of nerve as well and he took a step closer to the shop keeper. “And if I could have a name to go with these thoughts, it would be more helpful than any potion.”  


They were silent once more, and Makoto was certain that his heartbeat was echoing off the walls of the tiny room. The cat rubbed against his leg as he waited, hoping that his intuition hadn’t been false in leading him here. The warm hands he had felt he fortnight before wrapped around his, and with ease he released the content to this man.  


“Nanase Haruka.” The man, Nanase Haruka, answered, and Makoto’s smile widened.  


“Nanase Haruka.” Makoto repeated, tasting it fully. “It’s a beautiful name.” And even if the complement was almost generic, Makoto meant it. “Though…” Makoto paused when he saw the small frown form on those plump lips. “It’s a syllable shy of mine… Maybe it’s not an exact refund. If you could join me for lunch tomorrow, we could be even?” It was a sly move on Makoto’s part, but it seemed appreciated as Haruka smiled, however faint it was, and he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. (Wow, I'm nervous and I'm not even posting this in a mass thing lol.)


End file.
